Romance Compilation
by The Real Facts
Summary: A series of short Character x OC fics 4 chapters per pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Intro Chapter

TOC

1-4 Zhong Hui and Jin Xiang

5-9 Zhu Ran and Lu Shianfang

10-14 Guan Xing and Ling Bu

15-19 Yue Jin and Bu Shi

20-24 Xiahou Ba and Zhang Tai

25-29 Jiang Wei and Hao Zhi

30-34 Xiahou Dun and Cai Shui

35-39 Lu Xun and Sun Xibao

40-44 Li Dian and Zhang Shan

45- 50 Ma Dai and Yu Li


	2. Zhong Hui and Jin Xiang- Chapter 1

Part 1

Zhong Hui and Jin Xiang Chapter 1

"The Falcon spreads his Wings"

_Jin Xiang looks at the mighty ruler of the Sima Clan with a mix of fear and disgust. This is the man who her father Gao Rou has allied with. He stands over her with a commanding presence, which at the same time, feels tense and uneasy. This is the man that stands before her, the mighty Sima Shi. His voice seems cold, calculated, and his eyes examine her like a wolf sizing up his prey._

"_So, you are the daughter of Lord Gao Rou. I see a great amount of potential in you, young lady. I will accept no compromise for success in my ranks, as your father has told you. I am assigning you to Zhong Hui's army. Do not be fooled by his arrogance; he is quite the general."_

_She bows. "Yes, milord."_

That was a year ago. Now, she stands beside her commander, looking at a map of Yan Province, where Sima Shi lost his life. The young man points at a ridge along the outskirts of the map.

"There! That mountain pass is the only way Wen Qin could have escaped from our attack forces. He must be headed for Wu Territory."

She smiles at the young general with a look of surprise. "You have amazing powers of intuition, milord. I see why you are-"

She is interrupted by Deng Ai's sudden arrival. The cartographer bows his heat in respect. "Lady Rou, Zhong Hui."

Zhong Hui scoffs at him, while Jin Xiang simply bows in reply. "No need for such formality, Lord Deng Ai. You do outrank me, after all."

The massive general cracks a brief grin, but quickly regains his stoic demeanor.

"Zhuge Dan has defected to Wu with Wen Qin. They are holed up in Shouchun."

The young commander gasps in shock, while her superior merely chuckles. Deng Ai gazes at Zhong Hui. "You think I jest, Zhong Hui?"

The ambitious young leader looks at Deng Ai with a grin. "Not at all, Deng Ai. I merely laugh at Zhuge Dan's stupidity. Did he not see himself the fate of Gongqiu Jian and Cao Mao? The imbecile has doomed himself."

Deng Ai sighs in annoyance as he exits the tent.


	3. Zhong Hui and Jin Xiang- Chapter 2

Part 1

Zhong Hui and Jin Xiang Chapter 2

"The Falcon Rises"

AFTER ZHUGE DAN'S DEFEAT

"Jin Xiang? May I speak with you for a moment?"

She freezes, shocked at her lord's tone. He ASKED her, rather than DEMANDED her to, come speak to him. She approaches the general with apprehension. His normal, cocky attitude is gone, replaced with a sullen countenance not unlike her father's.

"Lord Gao Rou has died."

She looks at him with a shocked expression. Then, she bursts into tears. Her father, who advised her on so many things, and shared his abounding wisdom with his beloved only child, was now gone forever, never to see the kingdom he fought so hard to create. She suddenly feels a soft touch on her shoulder. Her commander is now standing, his hand resting on her shoulder. He pulls it away, his cheeks reddening a good bit.

"Your father told me to give you this."

He pulls out a blue feather, with streaks of grey. Inside the gray, a message reads 'HE IS THE ONE'. However, only Jin Xiang knows how to read it. When she does, her eyes dart up at Zhong Hui, who appears puzzled as to what the big deal is.

_FLASHBACK_

_Gao Rou sends his daughter off, but hesitates. "Wait, daughter."_

_She turns to him. The ageing general touches her hands_

"_Wait for the Blue Feather, for the man who will affect you most will carry it."_

"_What's that mean, father?"_

"_The man who loves you will have it."_

"Zhong Hui… do you have feelings for me?"

The general gets even redder. "No- I mean, yes- not in a romantic way but- professional- yeah, professionally, I respect you. I assume respect is a feeling, am I right?"

She nods. "Do you find me attractive?"

Now his face is almost purple. "NO! I mean, yes but not carnally –I mean you are beautiful but that would compromise our friends-I mean professional relationship."

"Do you believe in destiny?"

He seems less flustered. "Yes."

"Do you love someone?"

His frustration does not flare, but instead, he is blunt about it. "Yes."

"Romantically?"

He nods.

"Are you close?"

He pushes her against the wall. "STOP ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS!"

She starts to become afraid. She's never had to see her commander this violent before. The dumbest thing was that he was more handsome when he wasn't so stuck up. Even if he looked like he was going to kill her. But he doesn't hit her.

"Do you want to know who I love, Lady Gao?"

"Yes ,milord."

Zhong Hui grabs her shoulders and pulls her close to him. The young commander wraps an arm around Xiang's waist and kisses her. The kiss lasts a good half-minute.

"Does that answer your question?" He whispers.

She smiles. "No. could you repeat that, please?"

He kisses her again. In a flash, she's feeling his warm breath against her neck, and hearing an almost primal growl.

"You're mine, Xiang."

She whispers back, "I am, General."


	4. Jiang Wei and Hao Zhi- Chapter 1

**AN: I AM NOT GOING IN ORDER OF INTRO ANYMORE**

Part 2- Jiang Wei and Hao Zhi

Chapter 1: "The Storm brews."

Rou Zhang was very kind to her. After all the chaos at Fan Castle, he chose between her and his inheritance. Hao Zhi was worth it to him. And now, this Wei officer had killed him, and trained his cannon on Xiahou Ba.

"Then get on with it."

Xiahou Ba stares his opponent down the barrel of the cannon. The weapon prepares to fire…

But Guo Hai falls first. A man stands behind him, a crossbow in his hands, and his spear on his back. The arrows protruding from the Wei general's back are obviously his handiwork. Who was he, and why was Xiahou Ba so happy to see him?

"Jiang Wei! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

"I came in the nick of time, it would seem. Who is the woman?"

Xiahou Ba stands up, propping up on his greatsword. "That's my friend, Hao Zhi."

The prodigy looks at the fallen officer near Xiahou Ba. "They killed Rou Zhang."

Hao Zhi looks at Jiang Wei with an inquisitive glare. Before she can speak, a foot soldier flies through the air and lands next to them. Sima Shi stands across the barren land, flicking the blood from his rapier. He and Jiang Wei seem to fight forever before the strategist is knocked back down.

"It's over, Jiang Wei. Time to join your master in the afterlife." He kicks the body of Rou Zhang aside, and within moments, a scream of agony and rage erupts from the little warrior, and she charges, punching the Sima heir with all the power she can muster.

"How DARE you desecrate his body! I'll murder you!"

Before she can fulfill her promise, a massive man with a lance smacks her away, and the world goes black.


End file.
